Kuro Neko
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Poor black cat ..." black cats are bad luck ... "What I think Natsume! Come and read with no obligation ... Rw deserve? Summary Bad! But it's a very sad point of view ... do not repent!


**"Kuro Neko"**  
>BY: Game-Motoharu<p>

.

.  
>Gakuen Alice is not mine (it's a shame -.-) or their characters, the story has just left the thing I have above the neck, non-profit fun only for me and you.<br>Olaaaaaaa mundiaaaaaal people worldwide!  
>I'm new to this ^ ^ hahaha fanfictiar U. I love Gakuen Alice! It is sooooo kawaii definitely LOVE to Natsume and Mikan is adorable!.<br>Hotaru, kill me, kill me honestly ... * or * and Tubasaaaaa fascinates me! Sooooo how exciting!  
>In order not comment much on this part because, really, almost always pass by (I, P) so ...<br>-I-i-i-i-i-i-"READ this thing"-i-i-i-i-i-i-

.

.

.

Black Cat.  
>They say they are bad luck ... They say they are treacherous ... say they are evil beings ...<br>They lie.  
>Just try to hide the fact discriminate and treat them like animals ... that cruel despicable evil ... or how much ignorance ... that nasty ...<br>How disgusting are those individuals who consider themselves superior to insult and despise a living being who can not defend himself ...  
>A black cat.<br>Alone in the dark night on the street ... waiting ... waiting for a sign of affection, a token of kindness and humility ... a sample of something that is finished, it evaporates ...  
>But nevertheless, nothing gets ... nothing ... just is, there is nothing ... or will ...<br>Neither the sun nor the rain continues to move ... waiting ... just waiting ...  
>No one can perhaps pity him? No one may accompany you? No one can save him? No one can love? ...<br>Still only looking at the horizon, looking beyond the street, feeling the time pass, feeling the life slowly leaves him without hope ... without saving ...  
>I wonder what's beyond? Who is waiting for me later? It is not answered question but he can not move from where it is waiting ... for ...<br>Time goes slow then fast and slow going at the end, many people look to pass but the end does not remember the faces of any. No one will help. Nobody is looking. Vacuum is gradually ...  
>Slowly, life happens, and is realizing that what I expected ... not come.<br>So innocent, pure and jovial initially become cold, bitter, dirty at the end ... slowly the flame of innocence, hope it cools, freezes, breaks up and disappears ...  
>He realizes that he can not fool again, you should stop thinking that anyone could sympathize with him, someone I could save ...<br>Wounded. Betrayed. Nobody is looking. No one will help. Nobody saves. Nobody wants to ...  
>Poor black cat.<br>Continue on this road without moving, but not now expected, no longer dreams ... just living life. He lives but is dead ... and no hope, no longer expect mercy, no one will save him ... and no longer wants to be saved ...  
>Oh. The poor black kitten has become incredulous, cold and without faith.<br>Damaged and damage is done, no luck and gives problems. But his guilt is not ...  
>No ... no ... do not abuse it ... I do not repudiate hate ... do not curse ...<br>Not to blame, why judge it? Why do you say? Why blame him?  
>It was not his fault born into this cruel world, in this world full of poison, where goodness and kindness ... just was not his fault as it is born ... ... It was not your fault ...<br>-Oh! Look Mom ... it's a kitty-  
>-Stay away from that cat, baby ... black cats are bad luck ...<br>Look at it. There is that poor black cat ... alone ... in this place so cruel ...  
>Small, I have tried without reason, you still on that street in the rain, under the cruelty, under the indifferent gaze of things that only you have hurt, fear, and shame ... doing nothing ...<br>But now is different. Black cat is no longer interested, do not care about anything or anyone.  
>Meow.<br>Poor little black cat, I pity you, it saddens me ... but I can not do anything for you, if I wanted ... but I'm just an observer of time, life, I can not interfere in the lives of humans, although I can not help ... ...  
>Meow.<br>Maybe I can do something ... maybe I ...  
>Meow.<br>I'll help black cat ... I am destiny, I am the past, present and future, the beginning and the end ... maybe if I ...  
>Meow.<br>That's it. Fear no more kitty ... time ... and suffer no more ... no one can look at you with pity ... and do not hide in the darkness ...  
>I'll give you light ...<br>... I will give to her.  
>L—ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lllñlñllñlll-l-l-l-*- *<br>'Hello, nice to meet all !... my name is Sakura Mikan !...  
>L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-*- *<br>What you see will no longer be alone ... because you found the perfect sun eh ...  
>Goodbye black kitten ...<br>Take good care of the sun shining ...  
>Goodbye ...<br>Black cat.  
>Meow.<br>()  
>So so ~<br>Hello happy, I'm writing fanfiction new GA (for short;)  
>Actually this one-shot was inspired by my friends who told me of a song (I do not remember his name ^ ^ U) mentioning a sad and lonely black kitten on the street ... read it again because besides GA and there is a part where Mikan recalls the saying "black cats are bad luck" ... and then, the truth, I could only imagine Natsume small black kitten as a scared and alone, doing stupid missions! ¬¬##...<br>Well is dedicated to black cat cutest of all: Natsume Hyuuga.  
>And this fic and posted it in Spanish, but I decided to do it in English ah! I hope you liked it: D<br>I hope to leave comments: D  
>Thanks for taking the time to read this story ...;)<br>With nothing else to say, thank you ...  
>GameBa is dismissed her maid.<br>Over and out.


End file.
